A Bond That Will Last a Life Time
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: How did Pidge and Killa meet? When did they meet? Did they fight any badies? Did Pidge and Killa get found out? Why am I asking all these questions? Well it's because this story could answer them all!... Maybe. One-Shot story with Killa and Pidge with Space Fam. Flashbacks, Present, Future, and AUs in an AU. You suggest it we got it
1. Beginning

**Sorry to kind of disappeared from the fandom and a few of my Voltron stories. School is crazy. Anyway this story will be a bunch of episode like one-shots about Katie and Killa's adventures before Voltron. It is the pre-sequel to 'Little Talk' so... yea.**

 **I actually wrote this after the first review to do more on 'Little Talk', but I was kinda ify to post it. After all the amazing reviews thought I can't just leave you _amazing_ readers hanging off that very large cliffhanger.**

 **So here is this very late work.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I don't own VLB or MLB, but I do own Killa**

* * *

A girl with honey brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes, her name was Katie. She was sitting in front of a laptop, typing.

"Are you gonna stay inside all day? It's beautiful outside" a teen with glasses leaned against the doorway to his younger sister's room.

"Go away, Matt" Katie didn't turn away from what she was doing.

"Go outside, Katie" the older brother sighed, he was determined to get his baby sister outside. He has a feeling she will meet a great friends.

"I have work to do" the honey brown haired girl tilted her head to hear her brother's response, but there was none. With a smirk of victory Katie continued typing.

Suddenly her desk chair was pulled away from the desk and out of the girl's room.

"You give me no choice!" Matt grinned as he rolled the chair out the front door, before slamming it shut.

"Matt! Let me back in!" Katie banged against the locked door.

"Not until you go to the park for an hour!" the older sibling's voice was slightly muffled through the door.

"UGH, Matt!"

"UGh, Katie!"

"Fine, when I get back you're gonna get it!" the youngest yelled, before walking away.

"I love you too~" Matt's laugh was barely heard through the door.

"Stupid brother" Katie crossed her arms and grumbled to herself with a frown. " _Literally_ throwing me out of the house"

The honey brown haired teen walked straight to the closest lake, the only person there was an old man with grey hair.

"Watch out!" a baseball flew towards the old man's head. In a small fit of bravery Katie pulled the old man in her direction as the baseball flew into the water where the old man once was.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes, thanks to you" the old man smiled warmly. "Let me give you something as thanks" before Katie could protest a small green and brown box the shape of a octagon was shoved into her hands and the old man walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" Katie chased the old man, only to lose him when he turned a corner. "I guess I have a new whatever is in here" the youngest looked down at the green and brown box. "I wonder what is inside"

Since she had nothing better to do, Katie opened the small box. Inside was a silver pocket watch with green markings and a large design on the front, of a brown owl with green eyes.

"Wow" the honey brown haired girl lifted the pocket watch out of the box and ran her thumb over the owl. Suddenly, in a flash of light a tiny green owlet with brown eyes appeared in front of the youngest.

"Greetings Katie, I am Killa, your Kwami" the uniquely colored owlet said in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a small child.

"What is a kwami?" Katie's curiosity chased away any fear that the girl should of had. "Where'd you come from?"

"Kwami are sprite-like creatures that help people with Miraculouses transform into animal-themed super beings" Killa smiled and floated around her new charge's head. "I came from your Miraculous" the owlet pointed a wing at the pocket watch. "I am able to turn to turn you into a superhero known as Acutus"

"Why would I need to turn into a superhero" the honey brown haired girl flopped down on the grass very unlady-like. "Nothing interesting happens in this town"

"That won't last long" the green owlet settled on top of Katie's head. "Very soon a villain known as Malum will appear"

"What is his kwami?" Katie asked. "How do I turn into Acutus?"

"He is a beetle named Crunch, he didn't chose to be used for evil and you have to say 'Feathers On' to turn into your alter ego then 'Feather Off' to turn back to Katie"

"That sounds kinda… weird" the honey brown haired girl opened the Miraculous/ pocket watch to see a working clock. "I have to head back home, my hour is almost up"

"What are we going to do when we get to your home?" Killa floated next to Katie as she walked away.

"Lock my brother outside"

* * *

 **I hope you readers liked this. I don't know when I'll be able to post more of this because I'm not as excited for VLD as I was before and VERY much hope that when Season 2 comes out that I will get into the hype once again and finish all my Voltron stories.**

 **Malum is latin for evil.**


	2. Heart Attack

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I would start singing AC/DC, but I don't want to get sued.**

 **Anyway, as you can tell from the summary I'm changing up the story a bit. I couldn't get ANY ideas for the pre-sequel for 'Little Talk' like I planned and I had few problems so I decided to make it a bunch of random Killa and Pidge one-shots. Flashbacks, Present, Future, AUs in an AU, I'll do it.**

 **Also, if you beautiful readers want, you guys can suggest chapter prompts and I can do it. So review or PM me a suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Voltron LD just Killa.**

* * *

"Katie, why?" was all Killa asked with a sigh.

Pidge gave a crooked grin from where she sat on the rafters of the Green Lion's hanger.

"I think better high up" the Paladin shrugged and started typing on her laptop.

"I believe I have myself to blame for that" the green owlet sighed. Why did her chosen have to gain _this_ trait from Acutus? She was gonna give Killa a heart attack. "Can you just make sure you don't fall"

"Sure, whatever you say" Pidge nodded, distracted. She was already deep into her work.

The owl Kwami sighed before perching on top of the Green Paladin's head. She didn't get paid enough for this, she didn't get paid.

At least she got fed.

* * *

"Pidge!" a familiar voice called from below. The two looked down to see Shiro.

"Coming, Shiro!" the Green Paladin stood up as Killa zipped into one of her pockets. She started climbing down and noticed Shiro didn't release a breath until her feet touched the floor of the hanger. "What do you need?"

"I came to check up on you because you missed dinner" Shiro slightly wondered _how_ Pidge got up there, but decided to ask later.

"Oh, quiznak" the youngest muttered. "I must have gotten lost in my work… again"

The Black Paladin chuckled. "It's okay as long as you don't overwork yourself" Shiro walked towards the door, but stopped before he could exit and turned back to one of his Space kids. "And don't go up there again, you'll give me a heart attack" he left.

Killa appeared out of Pidge's pocket.

"At least someone here has common sense"

"I have common sense" the Green Paladin muttered and mock grumpily crossed her arms.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Killa hooed as a giggle.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short**


	3. No 'What if'

**I don't own ML or VLD**

"Well, this is _great_!" Pidge's armor made a thump noise as she plopped down onto her cell floor. Team Voltron answered a distress signal for a Galra-friendly planet, but they didn't find that out until there landed. Somewhere along the way Pidge got separated from her Lion and friends. She was captured and her helmet was confiscated so she couldn't contact the other.

"Look on the bright side," Killa flew out from a compartment in the Green Paladin armor. "You could be in the Galra's hands, or is it claws?"

Pidge sighed deeply. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Have I ever been wrong?" The green owlet perched on her holder's knee. She quickly hid behind Pidge when footsteps echoed from the hall.

"Come to tell ya not to get comfortable. The Galra comein' to getcha," The guard boredly spoke before continuing on his walk down the hall.

"We gotta get out of here, fast," Pidge bolted up and ran to the barred window with Killa floating next to her.

"Are the bars loose?" The kwami landed on the 'sill as the Paladin tried to wiggle the four rusty bars, nothing.

"Think, Pidge, think," The honey brown haired girl closed her eyes. After a few minutes they snapped open.

"Do you have an idea?" Killa tilted her head.

Pidge nodded and scooped the green owlet into her hands. "I need you to go find the boys and bring them here."

"Are you sure, Katie?" Worry shined in the kwami's brown eyes, she didn't want to leave her Miraculous holder while in this situation.

"Yes," Pidge's voice was full of confidence that the green kwami could save her. "Now, hurry."

Killa flew out of the teen's hand and between the rusty bars into the open area of the alien planet. Her first thoughts were find the Lions, find the Paladins.

"Where would I park four giant Lions?" The green owlet thought outloud.

"Okay, guys. First thing we need to do is find Pidge and the Green Lion, then we get off this planet," Shiro's voice reached the kwami's ears. She flew over to a deep canyon and fluffed up her feathers in excitement. She zoomed down the cliffs and stopped in front of the Black Paladin's face, startling him. "Wow!"

Killa opened her beak to speak, but remembered the owls don't normally speak.

"Who!" She cooed.

"It's an owl!" Lance yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, we can see that," Keith sassed with crossed arms.

"Listen here, Mullet-!"

"Guys!" Hunk shouted. "I think it's trying to tell us something."

"Whoooo," Killa cooed and started to float towards the top of the canyon.

"You want us to follow?" Shiro asked.

"Whooo," The green owlet nodded and flew to the ledge of the canyon. The Paladins followed vita jetpack. She lead them all the way to the prison Pidge was being held in.

"Why is it bring us here?" Keith asked.

Killa rolled her eyes and flew into Pidge's cell, where she held her knees close to her chest.

"They are outside."

Pidge quickly scrambled to her feet and went to the window.

"Guys?" She called out quietly, not wanting to alert the guards.

"Pidge!" Four voices yelled her name. Killa hid in her holder's armor as the boys walked up to the window.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll get you out of there," Lance grinned and readied his blaster. The Green Paladin gave a toothy grin.

"You guys are the best."

* * *

"Did you see me get those two guards with one shot?!"

"Yes, Lance," Four voices said in a bored tone.

"I'm gonna escape while I can!" Pidge yelled before bolting out of the dining room, towards the Green Lion hanger. She didn't stop running until the door closed.

"I thought I was gonna have to lock myself in the Miraculous," Killa appeared in sight with a sigh.

Pidge gave an almost silent chuckle before scooping the green owl kwami into her hands.

"Thank you, Killa. If you didn't find the others I don't know what would have happened."

Killa floated up to the Green Paladin's eyes and placed her wings on the teen's nose.

"Do not think about the 'what ifs', Kaite. What is done is done."


	4. Katie Wants To Punch Someone's Face

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. School started and it's hell. I have Geometry and I suck at Math**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

Katie was tired.

And not the 'I-stayed-up-all-night' tired, for once.

It's the 'can-this-idiot-just-show-his-ugly-face-already-so-I-can-pound-it' tired.

Killa kept saying this 'Malum' guy would show up soon.

" _I can sense it, Katie"_

" _So your_ _ **Kwami-senses**_ _are tingling?"_

It has been three weeks.

Matt talking about his and Dad's future Kerberos Mission wasn't helping.

" _Maybe we'll see some aliens."_

" _If you do, post it on Snapchat."_

" _Do you think they would like memes?"_

" _Maybe you should ask them as you catch a Deoxys."_

" _Does Pokemon Go go out that far?"_

" _You should find out, for science."_

Then there was one calm Saturday.

Katie and Killa were at the park where they first met (Matt did _not_ kick her out, shut up). She was watching Killa float around.

"How do you fly?"

"I am an owl," Killa answered.

"Ha, ha," Katie sarcastically laughed, but smiled anyway.

The happy and light mood suddenly shifted to fear and a bit heavy. The two poked their heads out of the leaves of the tree they were sitting in to see the once smiling people running in fear.

"Why is everyone running?" The honey-brown haired teen asked.

"Where are you Miraculous holders?! Are you scared?!" A loud voice challenged. A man stood in front of the park's pond. He wore the traditional Scottish outfit, kilt and everything. Bagpipes were in his arms. He played a tone and a sonic wave flew through the air.

"Time to transform!" Killa yelled. Katie held up the pocket watch that was her Miraculous.

"Feathers On!"

* * *

Matt was happily walking around. The sun was shining, the warmth was nice, and the day was bright.

It was a nice day.

The silence was broken by screams. Matt's smile instantly disappeared as his head snapped towards the park.

His little sister was there.

Matt felt a tiny creature appear near his head.

"Isn't Katherine over there?" A black male lion asked. His green eyes concerned.

"Mufasa, Mane Out!"

* * *

Acutus was quick to leap out of the tree and run towards the person.

She wore a light brown mask around her eyes, a light green full body spandex suit had the illusion of green feathers, from her elbows to the bottom of her chest was feathers much like wings. Around her waist was a black wire connected to what looked like a handle. **(Kinda like her deactivated Bayard)**

"Who are you?" The man asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"The name's Acutus," The owl-themed hero got into a defence potion in front of the villain. "Who are you?"

"They call me Tone Deaf," He smirked. "And I'm here to teach ye young people real music!"

"With the bagpipes? Really?" A voice asked. The two turned their heads towards it.

A teenager confidently walked over. He wore his honey-brown hair in a weird mane-like style. His suit was completely black and full body spandex like Acutus. Black gloves had wicked looking claws and they looked loaded with something.

"I like a good bagpipes remix as much as the next guy, but this doesn't seem like a remix on Youtube."

"Who are you?" Tone Deaf and Acutus asked at the same time.

"You can call me Leo."

* * *

 **I love the headcanon that Matt is a huge Memer and caused Shiro o love memes.**

 **Love what I did with him? Because I do**


End file.
